mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckle Breaker
} |-| BlackSP= } |-| BlueSP= } |no. = 19604 19608 (Black SP) 19620 (Blue SP)|series = Aero Mini 4WD|chassis = Super X Chassis Super XX Chassis (Blue SP)|rel = September 8, 1998 March 16, 1999 (Black SP) September 18, 2010 (Blue SP)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX|Owner = Retsuya Ichimonji}}The Knuckle Breaker is a Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 8, 1998. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX'' as Retsuya Ichimonji's machine, succeeding his Shadow Breaker Z-3 in the series. General info The bodyshell is mostly the same as Max Breaker and Shadow Breaker, but with the flatter front bonnet design. It has a pair of vertical wings with faux-intakes. It sports both the stripe body decals and the flame-styled body decals. On the front-mid cowls, there's the faux-intake decals on them. All but the Black Special variant were equipped with the small diameter, 3-spoke X narrow-type wheels paired with X-type narrow slick tires. Knuckle Breaker The original model has the white bodyshell, with red and yellow highlight and yellow, black and green stripes. It was equipped with neon green wheels and black tires. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Black Special The Black Special variant has the smoke clear bodyshell, with the different body decal design with silver and red highlights. It was equipped with the neon green, small diameter 3-spoke X wide-type wheels with flat parallel tires. The chassis frame and subparts were molded in smoke clear. Because of this, the chassis is prone to breaks as clear plastic tends to be weaker than normal plastic. Like the original model, it doesn't comes with a standard motor. Blue Special The Blue Special variant has the clear blue bodyshell, with the same decal design as the Black Special but with chrome silver, yellow and black highlights. It was equipped with cyan wheels and dark blue tires. The chassis frame and subparts were molded in dark blue. In the manga and anime In both media, the Knuckle Breaker, codenamed Z-1, is the second Z-number car (following the flawed Infinity Breaker Z-0) developed by Masamune Ichimonji. It was originally being stored inside the Borzoi School, until Masamune brought it to his youngest son Retsuya, who had lost his Shadow Breaker. During the GJC-tuned-second-Borzoi-Open race in the anime, Retsuya installed the front driveshaft of the Shadow Breaker into the Knuckcle Breaker. The rear wings of the Knuckle Breaker has the air-intakes on the front and the large vent on the rear, but they functions differently between media; In the manga, the car can initiate the 'Catapult Dash' special move where the rear vent discharges the air jets while the air-intakes are opened up, which make the car accelerate much quicker. In the anime, the Knuckle Breaker can generate the protective 'Knuckle Barrier' while half-opening the air-intakes, and when the intakes were opened in full (usually by having the car reaching certain speed or using the front side air-intakes of the car to open the intake eariler), it can initiate the 'Knuckle Storm' special move, which behave similar to Max Breaker's 'Max Storm'. Techincal info Length: 156 mm (Normal/Black Special), 153 mm (Blue Special) Width: 92 mm (Normal/Black Special), 98 mm (Blue Special) Height: 38 mm (Normal/Black Special), 40 mm (Blue Special) Chassis: Super X Chassis, Super XX Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 (Normal/Black Special), 3.5:1 (Blue Special) Gallery Boxarts KnuckleBreakerBoxart.png|Boxart of the Knuckle Breaker. KnuckleBreakerBlackSPBoxart.png|Boxart of Black Special. See also * Shadow Breaker Z-3 External links Tamiya Japan * Knuckle Breaker on Tamiya official website * Knuckle Breaker Black Special on Tamiya official website * Knuckle Breaker Blue Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Knuckle Breaker Blue Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Z-Number cars